The Artificial Humans Head to the City... (Dragon Ball chapter)
Chapter Synopsis "There are two fearsome artificial humans whom the boy named Trunks said would appear in three years on May 12th... To defy history and survive the battle with the murderous machines, everyone has decided to train hard." Vegeta tells Kakarrot to explain how he survived Planet Namek. Yamcha wants to know too, saying how Kaiō said Freeza's ship was busted. Goku says he thought it was all over, but then he saw some round ships nearby, four or five of them. Vegeta says that must've been the Ginyu Special-Squad's ships. Goku says he got in and recklessly hit the switches, and it took off. Then the ship arrived on a planet called Yardrat of its own accord. Vegeta says Ginyu was going to attack Yardrat, so that data must have been input already. And those weird clothes must be what the people on Yardrat wear. Goku says these don't look so good, but his clothes were all torn up. Vegeta notes that he didn't come straight home from Yardrat, but knows that the people there don't have much power. Instead they use mysterious techniques, and he must have stayed to learn them. Goku says that's right, and Bulma wants him to tell them about these techniques. Goku says there's only one, Instant Movement. Tenshinhan wants to see it, and so Goku says you have to think of a person, not a place. Feel their ki. Goku thinks of someone, and then vanishes. But then he reappears right away, and Vegeta thinks it's just super speed. However, Goku is wearing a pair of sunglasses, which Kuririn says are Muten Roshi's. Yamcha says Kame House is over 10,000 kilometers from here. Goku takes off the sunglasses and asks Kuririn to return them later. Tenshinhan says they should all meet up at the location in three years, and asks where it is. Goku says he forgot, but Piccolo knows: Three years from now, at about 10 AM on May 12, on an island nine kilometers southwest of South City. But they should be there an hour earlier, so 9 AM on that island. Goku is relieved, and Yamcha says it's a good thing Piccolo heard. Piccolo says anyone without self-confidence had better not come. Vegeta asks if Piccolo isn't the one with the least self-confidence. Piccolo asks if he wants to test him, and Goku tries to calm him down. But then Bulma has an idea: take out the creator of the artificial humans, Doctor Gero. They don't know where he is, but they could use the dragonballs and surely Shenlong could tell them. Then there'll be no trouble in three years. Kuririn of course thinks that's a great idea. Vegeta, however, threatens to kill her if she says another pointless thing like that. Bulma says it's not pointless, this isn't a game, it's the fate of the Earth. Bulma asks Goku if he thinks so, but Goku says he wants to fight too. Also, that scientist hasn't even done anything yet. Bulma pleads with everyone else, hoping they don't agree with these battle-crazed Saiyans. Tenshinhan says he'll fight too, to test his own abilities, and Bulma is shocked. Then Kuririn tells her, "Bulma... I agree with you, but... Everyone here, we used to be enemies... At first, even I didn't like Goku... But when an incredible enemy appears, since there's no way around it, everyone works together... And before we know it, we're all on the same side..." Bulma asks what he wants to say, and so Kuririn leans in and tells her, "Without a common enemy, Piccolo might be okay, but I don't know about Vegeta." Gohan says that started out as a good speech... Bulma crosses her arms and tells them to do what they want. Then Goku throws his fist in the air and says they'll fight and win for peace in the future, and Kuririn and Gohan throw their fists up too (Yamcha also, with less enthusiasm). Bulma thinks he looks like an evil dictator. Then Goku says everyone with confidence will meet up there in three years, at 9 AM on May 12. Vegeta tells Kakarrot that he's the number one Saiyan and he'll defeat him, and then flies off. And then Tenshinhan and Chiaotzu head off, too. Goku asks Piccolo if he'll train with he and Gohan, and Piccolo says okay. Goku asks Yamcha and Kuririn too, but Kuririn wants to train with Muten Roshi at his own pace, and Yamcha doesn't think he could keep up with them. Then Goku tells Bulma to have a healthy baby, and he flies off with Gohan and Piccolo. Kuririn asks Bulma if she's pregnant, and she says no, and wonders what Goku was talking about. Yamcha nervously says that he probably wanted to say that the two of them should get married and have a family. Some time has passed, and Kuririn is back at Kame House. Kame-Sen'nin tells Kuririn Goku's ghost came and stole his glasses, but then wonders why Kuririn has them. At Capsule Corp, Vegeta asks Dr. Brief to make him a 300G room (since Kakarrot trained at 100G, he wants to do three times as much), and Dr. Brief thinks he's crazy. At the Son house, Chi-Chi yells about training interfering with Gohan's studies, and just Gokua and Piccolo should do it. Goku understands, but they'll need his power for the Earth's sake. Chi-Chi yells about Goku not working, and she doesn't want Gohan to be like that, and that he hasn't earned one cent since they've been married. Goku says Gohan wants to fight, though, but Chi-Chi insists he can't. Goku asks if she thinks Gohan's studies are more important than the Earth's future, and Chi-Chi says of course they are. Goku thinks she's joking and lightly taps her on the back, and she goes flying through the side of the house. Goku realizes he's gotten too strong. As Goku bandages her up, she says absolutely no more Kenpou in three years, and Goku says yeah. Piccolo, somewhere outside their house, notes that even a Saiyan has a weak point. Meanwhile, Vegeta struggles in the gravity room, declaring that he'll get even stronger than a Super Saiyan. And then the three years have gone by, and May 12 has arrived. Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo decline Chi-Chi's offer of some food, and then fly off.